Grow a Day Older
by 17goingon12
Summary: "Ya, mungkin aku akan sedikit sedih jika kau pergi." Apakah salah jika aku merasa sedih? Cinderella pun pasti akan sedih jika ditinggal ibu tirinya yang kejam kan? Atau mungkin tidak? OC!Indonesia


A/N: Hey, saya kembali dengan fanfic baru.

Nini: Yay! *tepuk tangan*

Reader: krik...krik...krik...

Rain: Ehem *berdeham* Sebenernya fanfic yang kali ini formatnya songfic. Yak, berhubung saya lagi suka sama lagu 'Grow a Day Older, maka lahirlah songfic geje ini.

Nini: Rain, di sini Nesianya cewek ato cowok?

Rain: Em, terserah reader aja deh Nesianya cewek ato cowok.

Oh iya, ini semua dari POVnya Indonesia.

Selamat Membaca!

Nini: Rain, jangan lupa desclaimernya!

Rain: Oh iya, hampir aja lupa.

Desclaimer: Hetalia punyanya Hidekaz-sensei. Lagu 'Grow a Day Older' punyanya Dewi Lestari.

Sekali lagi, Selamat Membaca!

xXx

_See the sunrise_

_Now it's time for us to pack up all the past and find what trully last_

Matahari sudah mulai muncul dari peraduannya. Menandakan waktu yang terus bergulir. Kupandangi sang Mentari dari dalam kamarku. Berharap dengan begitu waktu akan berhenti dan kau tak perlu pergi. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, masa laluku dan masa lalumu harus kututup rapat-rapat dalam hatiku. Masa lalu yang kita habiskan bersama selama 350 tahun.

"Nesia, ayo bangun! Ini sudah siang!" ujar seseorang diiringi dengan suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka. "Ah, rupanya kau sudah bangun. Kenapa masih di sini? Ayo cepat keluar lalu kita sarapan," lanjut orang itu begitu melihat aku yang sudah duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Ya Netherlands, tunggu sebentar!" jawabku lirih.

Nanti siang, para pemudaku akan mengadakan perlawanan. Perlawanan untuk mengusirmu. Seharusnya aku mendukung mereka sepenuhnya, tapi entah kenapa hatiku berkata lain.

_If everything has been written down, why worry? We say,,,_

Ya, semua memang sudah tertulis. Takdirmu, takdirku, dan takdir kita. Seharusnya aku senang, karena sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan kemerdekaanku. Sebentar lagi aku akan bebas, karena Netherlands akan pergi. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa sedih itu tetap mengganjal dalam hatiku.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sakit?" Netherlands bertanya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku sekenanya.

"Apa kau sedih karena aku akan pergi?" Pertanyaanmu tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Mungkin," jawabku singkat.

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, mungkin aku akan sedikit sedih jika kau pergi." Aku memasang senyum getir pada wajahku. Apakah salah jika aku merasa sedih? Cinderella-tokoh dongeng yang diceritakan England- pun pasti akan sedih jika ditinggal ibu tirinya yang kejam. Atau mungkin tidak?

_It's you and me with a little left of sanity_

_If life is ever changing so why worry, we say_

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Netherlands mengusap lembut kepalaku. "Tidak akan terlalu berbeda, ada ataupun tanpa aku. Kau pasti bisa jadi bangsa yang maju." Kata-kata yang waktu itu terdengar sedikit munafik. Aku hanyalah negara yang baru saja berdiri, bahkan belum merdeka. Sanggupkah aku melakukan semua itu...tanpamu?

_It's just you and me with silly smile as we wave goodbye_

"Baik-baiklah Nesia! Jangan nakal dan merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarmu." Itulah kata-kata terakhirmu sebelum berpaling dan pergi. Apakah ini yang selama ini aku inginkan? Memang, aku menginginkan kemerdekaan. Tapi apakah kemerdekaanku hanya bisa tercapai dengan kepergianmu? Ini sama saja seperti mengeuarkan debu di mata dengan cara mencongkel seluruh mataku. Masalah memang selesai, kemerdekaan memang kudapatkan. Tapi semahal inikah bayarannya?

_And how will it be, sometimes we just can't see_

_A neighbor, a lover, a joker_

Memang, aku membencimu melebihi apapun. Kaulah penyebab luka-luka ini. Kaulah penyebab sejarah kelam bangsaku. Tapi kau jugalah yang dulu menangkap tubuh kecilku yang terombang-ambing di tengah bangsa-bangsa besar lain.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyamu lembut saat kita pertama bertemu.

Aku hanya diam, tak bisa menjawabmu karena aku memang tidak memiliki nama.

"Apakah kau tidak punya nama? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang namamu East-Indies."

Waktu itu aku hanya mengganguk pelan. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa in? Ya, kau memberiku nama. Karena itulah, aku milikmu.

_or a friend you can count on forever_

"Kenapa orang-orangmu memukul orang-orangku?" tanyaku pada Netherlands.

"Itu karena mereka tidak bekerja dengan baik," Netherlands menjawab pertanyaanku dengan senyum. Memang, itu bukanlah ekspresi yang cocok untuk mejawab pertanyaan macam ini. Tapi itu cukup berhasil untuk menipuku yang terlalu mentah dan polos ini. "Ini semua demi kamu," tambah Netherlands.

"Demi aku?"

"Tentu saja," Netherlands mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu semua demi aku?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Omdat wij vrienden zijn(Karena kita teman)."

_How tragic, how happy, how sorry_

"Apakah ini yang kau lakukan pada temanmu?" Aku berteriak padamu. Air mataku mengalir melihat bangsaku terluka seperti saat ini. "Kita teman kan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Kau hanya diam, menatap hamparan tanah kosong di sampingmu. Tragis memang, bagaimana kau memperlakukan rakyatku selama ini. Aku memang terlalu bodoh, terlalu mudah kau tipu. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan luka-luka yang masih tersisa ini.

Aku menangis. Entah apa yang kutangisi. Menangisi diriku yang terlalu lemah, ataukah menangisi kenyataan pahit tentang dirimu? Karena seberapapun menyedihkannya, kenangan yang menyenangkan tetap ada. Aku memang membencimu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan senyum ramahmu. Juga saat-saat candamu memenuhi ruangan, menyatukan tawa kita bersama. Menyenangkan sekali bukan?

Sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah maaf. Maaf dan penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat.

_And would it be nice to sit back in silence_

_Despite all the wisdom and the fantasies_

_Having you close to my heart as I say a little grace_

Pasti menyenangkan jika kita bisa kembali ke waktu itu. Tak perlu berbuat banyak, cukup bisa duduk dalam diam di sebelahmu. Mendengarkan deru nafasmu dan menghirup aroma rokok yang khas darimu. Duduk di sampingmu hingga malam menjelang, lalu kau akan berbisik lembut di telingaku, "Weltrusten, Nesia"

_I'm thankful for this moment cause I know that you grow a day older and see_

_How this sentimental fool can be_

Terima kasih. Haruskah kuucapkan kalimat itu padamu? Karena biar bagaimanapun, kau pernah merawatku. Ya, merawat, jika memaksa rakyatku bekerja dan mengambil kekayaan alam itu kau sebut merawat. Walaupun enggan, aku harus mengakui bahwa kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal.

"Kau sudah besar ya Nesia," ucapmu saat kau menginjakkan kaki di tanahku setelah bertahun-tahun kau pergi.

"Tentu saja," ucapku penuh keyakinan. Pertemuan kita yang sekarang ini berbeda. Aku bukanlah negara kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti saat pertama kita bertemu. Aku adalah bangsa yang besar, bangsa yang sudah merdeka. Tapi tetap saja, pertemuan denganmu selalu membawa nostalgia masa lalu.

_When I try to write a birthday song_

_When I think so hard to make your day_

_When I getting lost in all my thoughts_

"_Selamat ulang tahun kami ucapkan. Selamat panjang umur kita kan doakan. Selamat sejahtera sehat sentosa. Selamat panjang umur dan bahagia_." Aku bernyanyi untuk menyambutmu begitu kau sampai di rumah. Mencoba memberi kejutan ulang tahun padamu, meski aku tidak terlalu yakin berapa usiamu. Tapi itulah yang dulu selalu kulakukan di hari ulang tahunmu.

Kau mengangkat tubuh kecilku dan mengecup lembut pipiku. "Dank je, Nesia." Tak lupa kau mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum padaku. Memang, saat itu adalah saat yang menyenangkan. Karena aku belum mengetahui kekejamanmu yang sesungguhnya.

Saat pertama kau datang, kau selalu bersikap lembut padaku. Karena itulah, aku juga selalu berusaha membuatmu senang. Aku selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu seperti kau membuatku bahagia.

_When I wait a whole day to say_

_I'm thankful for this moment cause I know that I grow a day older and see_

_How this sentimental fool can be_

"Pergilah! Aku sudah muak melihatmu di sini," teriakku padamu. Kau bersimpuh di hadapanku, dengan luka-luka di seluruh tubuhmu. Para pemudaku sudah berhasil memukul mundur dirimu.

"Nesia," kau berujar lirih. Tapi cukup keras bagi telingaku untuk mendengarnya.

"Cukup!" Aku membentakmu lebih keras. "Sekarang apa maumu? Aku sudah tidak bisa kau bodohi lagi." Kuacungkan bambu runcingku tepat di depan mukamu.

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan seakan bukan kau yang bersalah. Tatapan yang aku benci, tatapan yang membat hatiku ragu. Membuatku kembali mengingat kenangan bahagia yang pernah kau tawarkan.

_When he ache his arms to hold me tight_

_When he picks up lines to make me laugh_

_When he's getting lost in all his call_

"Aku pulang!" ujarmu setiap hari begitu kau sampai di rumah.

"Netherlands, sudah pulang?" Aku berlari kecil ke arahmu. Dengan bahagianya aku menyambutmu setiap hari. Setelah itu kau akan memeluk diriku yang saat itu masih kecil dan polos, mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi dan menceritakan semua tentang kemajuan bangsaku. Kau akan meletakkanku di pangkuanmu, membiarkanku menceritakan semua hari-hariku. Waktu itu aku berpikir, menyenangan sekali memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi kisah seperti ini.

_When we can't wait to say_

"_I Love You"_

"Nesia, apa kau membenciku?" Netherlands bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Karena aku pernah menyiksamu, aku penyebab luka-luka ini." Netherlands menyentuh tanganku, tepat di mana bekas luka karena penjajahan itu terletak.

"Hahahaha," aku tertawa. "Itu semua sudah lama berlalu kan? Sudah lebih dari 60 tahun aku merdeka. Untuk apa aku mengingat-ingat hal menyedikan seperti itu."

"Jadi,kau tidak membenciku?" Netherlands kembali bertanya

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Dank je,Nesia"

"Sama-sama. Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Itu..."

"Hm?"

"Ik vind jou aardig(aku menyukaimu)."

_If everything has been written down, so why worry, we say_

_It's you and me with a little left of sanity_

_FIN_

A/N: Selesai juga songfic pertama saya ini. Semoga berkenan bagi para reader sekalian. Maaf kalau liriknya ada yang salah.

Nini: Rain, kok liriknya ada yang ilang?

Rain: Ah iya, itu soalnya aku nggak tahu liriknya apa. Telingaku nggak bagus kalo suruh dengerin lagu .

Nini: -_-

Rain: R&R, please?

Rain&Nini: Dank je^^


End file.
